Afterimage Creation
] Summary Afterimage Creation is the ability that lets the user create afterimages (creating images of themselves in multiple places simultaneously). This is almost always portrayed as an effect to emphasize a character's incredible speed in a combat situation, in which a character in motion leaves a faint silhouette(s) behind their previous position. *Often utilized to mislead an opponent to the user's actual location, these images often occur when a character moves too fast for the opponent to accurately track. The original "image" of that character transmits signals from the retina directly to the brain, giving signals that the character's image is located in that position. *However, since these signals that are being sent from the retina to the brain last for a somewhat brief period of time even after the location of the original "image" has been changed, it is possible that the (eye -> brain) is able to be tricked by an image's sudden change in position since the brain is still on the assumption that the "image" is still located in that exact same place. *A different way that these afterimages can be created is through illusions where a user with this ability manually creates a static copy of themselves. This has the effect of tricking the opponent into thinking that the user is still in that exact same position; the user has already moved to a different position, however. Possible Uses *'Location Displacement:' The user is able to displace their location/position. This allows them to give the appearance that they are located in a specific position, while they are actually hiding/standing in a different location. It is usually used for distracting the opponent when the user needs to move to a different position without the opponent being aware of it. *'Speed Clones:' The user is able to create solid clones of themselves with pure speed. These clones are realistic enough that they can actually attack the opponent, as well as physically take damage from oncoming attacks as well. Basically, this ability is a portrayal of the user moving so fast that they are physically in more than one place at once. Limitations *Afterimages created by the user only lasts for a brief period of time. *Afterimages may not look realistic in terms of appearance. Users Afterimage1.gif|Zommari Rureaux Afterimage2.gif|Eobard Thawne Afterimage3.jpg|Wally West/The Flash Afterimage5.jpg|Killua Afterimage6.gif|Silver Chariot Afterimage7.png|Master Roshi/Jackie Chun *'Zommari Rureaux' (Bleach): Utilizes a variation of this ability, Gemelos Sonido, which allows him to move fast enough that he is able to create "sound clones". These sound clones are more than mere afterimages; they can physically interact/be interacted with the opponent. *'Eobard Thawne' (Flash): Utilizes his super speed to create afterimages of himself upon moving. *'Wally West/The Flash' (DC Comics): Utilizes this ability by moving at incredible speeds, where a trail of afterimages are created as a side effect. *'Killua' (Hunter X Hunter): Rhythm Echo, an assassination art, is a movement technique that creates multiple afterimages of the practitioner through a varying cadence of steps. Afterimages are produced as a result, in this case. *'Silver Chariot' (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure): Utilizes this ability by moving so quickly that it is able to create eight copies of itself simultaneously. This is done by the user moving between all the different positions & covering each of those positions all at once. *'Master Roshi/Jackie Chun' (Dragon Ball): Utilizes a variation of this ability, Afterimage Strike to create multiple speed clones which attack Tenshinhan in eight directions simultaneously. These afterimages are created by Jackie Chun, where his movement is so fast that he appears to be in eight places at once. Category:Powers & Abilities